Invader Maz
Maz is an Irken invader from an alternate universe where she is adored by all. Her versions of Dib and Zim all have a crush on her. She is a parody of Mary sue characters. HIstory Maz was born on an alternate version of Irk. Maz was loved by all in smeet school. She passed all her tests with complete accuracy. She eventually became an invader and was assigned to over 500 planets. She was given a SIR unit named Kiz,she customized him with a horribly bad paint job. Most irkens are unaware of her horribly bad paint job due to Maz's overwhelming beauty mesmorizing them. Other irkens were unaware of this however,due to Maz's incredible beauty overwhelming them. Maz eventually decided to go to Earth to visit Zim. Kiz decided to preform a DNA test on Maz and Zim out of pure curosity,he had discovered that Maz had Zim's DNA,making them siblings. Maz decided to live with Zim. Zim however wasn't happy about this,but GIR would become very cranky if Zim kicked Maz out out house,so Zim let her stay. Soon after,Maz decided to go to skool with Zim,Kiz developed a holographic disguise for her. Soon after that,Dib discovered that she was an irken too. Although,after a few days of thinking,Dib began to admire her. Soon she started hanging out with Dib,then she met Gaz,they got along very well and played video games. Later,Kiz built an exact copy of Zim's spaceship,and called it "The Maz runner". Maz became used to Earth,and is now still living with Zim. Personality Maz is known to be hyperactive and annoying. She also seems to act similar to Zim, and even refers to herself in third person at times. Maz can also be quite sadistic,enjoying watching her enemies suffer. Despite this Maz is usually quite illogical and foolish, allowing most of her enemies to escape her wrath. She can be cocky and arrogant at times, and extremely self centered. Infact she rarely helps others unless its for her own gain, and often attempts to manipulate people into doing what she wants. Maz is also known to flirt with those she finds cute when Zathar isnt around her, and attempts to seduce them. She also often seduces anyone around her to manipulate them as well. Appearance Maz has an incredibly strange disorder that makes her right eye gray. She also wears a pink striped invader uniform,she also for some reason has purple long silky hair. Her antennae are horribly disfigured and make all kinds of loops and curves,it is unknown why. Relationships *Lurk-Maz finds him quite cute and often flirts with him,much to his disgust. Otherwise Maz enjoys annoying him and manipulating him to her own will. *Zathar-Zathar used to be the only other life form that Maz truly loved,but in a sudden change of mind,Maz broke up with him after the events of THE DAY THE MULTIVERSE WAS STOOPID(This might be because of her new attraction towards Zik though.) Despite her affection towards him she often found him quite annoying and abused him whenever she felt like it. After breaking up with him she now finds him an annoying nuisance and no longer cares for him much. *Mario-Maz enjoys flirting with him and annoying him. She also seems to find him handsome. Otherwise Maz only sees him as potential tool to manipulate. *Menami-At first,Maz found Menami quite attractive and flirted with her several times. Soon after this Maz found her to be quite soft and weak, and found her sweet loving personality to be annoying. She is also jealous of her relationship with Zik. *Zik-Maz finds him extremely attractive and is jealous of his relationship with Menami. She plans to either have Menami break up with him or have her killed some day. Maz dreams of one daying falling in love with him(and most likely dumping him for another male after a year or so). *Skabb-Maz hates Skabb with a burning passion, and plots revenge on him for attempting to arrest her. Disguise Maz's disguise is a holographic disguise,similar to Tak's. She disguises herself as a 16 year old casucasian girl(She was allowed into Dib's elementary school because the principal adored her.) She has long,blonde silky hair that sparkles when exposed to tons of light. Her hair reaches down to her knees and has a giant peppermint candy stuck on the top. Her pupils are different colors,her left eye if blue and her right pupil is yellow. She has human teeth,ears,and a nose. Maz wears a strange sweater like shirt with 2 sleeves for each arm. Her right top sleeve is red and has a hole in it revealing some of her arm and her left top sleeve is pink. Her right bottom sleve is blue with a yellow smiley face on it,and her left is sea green with a pink heart on it. Her shirt ends at her stomach,has pink arm collars,and a sea green neck collar. She also wears an orange backpack with dark orange pockets,and reveals her PAK covered by a green frabric. She also wears a blue and orange skirt,light grey socks,and white boots with black buckles. Three pink eye shines appear in Maz's disguise eyes when she is happy or excited. Her eye colors also change color according to her mood(blue and yellow being default). Abilities These are all of her abilities,Maz refers to them as "genetics and mutations". Their origins are unknown. *Maz has the horrifying ability to fire rainbow lasers from her eyes by saying "YOLOSWOG". They appear as poorly drawn crayon scribbles. *Maz is capable of spontanseously growing sparkly,pink,glowing bat wings to fly. She can fly at very high speeds. *Super strength-Maz is capable of lifting and throwing things 10 times her own size and weight. *Love powers-Maz has the ability to seduce any male life form into admiring her and following her commands. She also is capable of making females very fond of her,complimenting her and showering her with gifts. (This ability is weak outside her universe.) However outside her universe, anyone that loves her or finds her attractive can be affected by her love powers. *Also Maz is capable of sprouting hot pink translucent tentacles made of pure energy from her PAK. She uses them to strangle her enemies. *In her disguise mode,the heart on her sweater fires energy beams of pink hearts. These beams are hot enough to burn flesh. *By painting her disguise's fingernails,she can gain telekinesis and read the minds of anyone who thinks she looks pretty. *Eating a grandcracker can give her the ability to shoot fireballs from her head and fire bullets from thin air from her knees. *Laser eyes- Maz is capable of shooting pink laser beams from her eyes. However if she is exhausted or injured enough she cannot use them. *Teleportation-By eating a watermelon,Maz can teleport to any area nearby. It is unknown how this ability works. *Maz is also capable of taking large amounts of damage from heavy weaponry. This is shown when Skabb chucks grenades at her and she then surprisingly survives without a scratch. However, she cannot be invincible for too long, and enough damage after a long peroid of time will hurt her. She also seems to be vunerable to plasma based weaponry and lasers. Trivia of Horrible Cringing *Kiz secretly hates Maz,and wants to destroy her. Although, he cannot harm her at all due to the fact that everyone adores her, as he would be attacked immediately by her mindless admirers. *Maz lives in the universe of Z-6000. *Maz represents all of the bad poorly made fan characters out there, similar to Smoots. *Maz also has a friend named Bid,a vortian/irken hybrid. He has a checkered dark past,and is usually depressed,although he can act quite cheery at times. Bid has one vortian horn on the left side of his head,and a zig zag irken antennae on the right. He also has green irken skin,blue irken eyes,sharp vortian teeth,a vortian tounge,and a standard invader uniform. * After being De-sueified by her SIR unit's invention in ''THE DAY THE MULTIVERSE WAS STOOPID'',''there are rumors that she is hiding near Vort somewhere. Sightings of her have been seen on Irk as well. * After being De-sueified,her location is currently unknown. * '''Maz wears nothing under her sweater.' * Maz has tons of candy hidden in her hair,and she often eats it when she's hungry. The candy also seems to regenerate by turning into a small pink ball of light. It is unknown how it regenerates. * Her disguise's boots give her the ability to kick hard enough to break through steel. * Outside her universe,her mary sue abilities are not as effective. This causes the candy in her hair to not regenerate,get sticky and covered with hair,and become stale. It also causes her love powers to be very weak and only have full effect when someone chooses to admire her(or if they think she's hot.) * She hung out at midnight on the street when Invader Zathar wasn't with her, usually with strangers while wearing tight clothes and a bunny hat. Category:Idiots Category:Defectives Category:Insane Category:Alternate Universes Category:Dimensions Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Multiverse travelers and Omniverse travellers Category:Rebels Category:Wanted Category:Time Travelers Category:Joke Articles Category:Females Category:Lurk universe Category:Irkens Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Psychopaths